1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to touch detection technologies and, particularly to a method of determining input pattern which is adapted to be implemented on an electronic apparatus equipped with a touch panel and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, touch panel applications on various electronic apparatuses have become more and more popular, and types of gesture for operating touch panels are becoming more and more diversified also. For the aspect of multi-touch gestures, which can perform specific functions e.g., zoom in, zoom out, rotation of image and etc. of the electronic apparatuses in intuitive manners; however, movement spaces provided by small-sized touch panels to the multi-touch gestures are excessive small, which would result in inconvenience of the electronic apparatuses in use and operability and convenience of the electronic apparatuses are limited accordingly.